


[XS]吻手礼

by Wizardddddddd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: Bottom!Squalo, M/M, Top!Xanxus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardddddddd/pseuds/Wizardddddddd





	[XS]吻手礼

布满乌云的夜空预示着这并非是一个无事的夜晚。街上很静，瓦利亚的其他成员在自己的房间里休息，Xanxus独自窝在椅子里闭目养神。  
刚才一位所属于瓦利亚的士兵前来报告，本应该跟随Squalo去执行任务的他却浑身是伤的跪在Xanxus面前，连话都说不清楚。  
Xanxus仔细辨别，凑出了整件事。  
任务成功，目标人物被完美解决。而目标资料即将被带回时，谁也没料到对方幕后仍然留有缠人的杂碎，Squalo带的队被对方自损式的拖住。为了那份资料，Squalo错失逃离建筑的机会，触发爆炸后被掩埋在废墟下。  
士兵说，他们在废墟中寻找了许久，但没有检测到活物的存在。  
Xanxus抿了一口红酒，嘴里发涩。这瓶酒还是Squalo早晨时带给他，储藏多年，味道十分浓烈。  
那个大垃圾不会这么脆弱，就像前些年在鲨鱼口中逃脱，在耶卡手中捡回一命，Squalo绝对不可能，也不被允许死的这么狼狈。  
只是这次太久了，Squalo曾经单方面的与他约定分开的时限，但每次都会提前。Xanxus看了眼表，还剩五分钟。  
Xanxus有些心烦意乱，瓦利亚里没有谁能压制住他的怒火，除了Squalo。  
玻璃杯不堪受力，在Xanxus的手中破碎，杯中透光的液体流了满手。  
有些凉，Xanxus碾了碾手指，有些涩。  
Squalo总是在各种传统礼仪上很看重，即使他平时很暴躁，对浪漫也一窍不通，但在礼仪上非常的意大利人。  
他会在离开前为Xanxus献上一个很多余的吻手礼。  
Squalo像个骑士一样，半跪在Xanxus的面前，在他的手上留下轻轻的一吻。  
Xanxus一般不会理会他，总半阖着眼懒洋洋的依靠在椅子上，但他知道这是杀手为数不多的表达爱意的时刻。  
没有处理撒到地上的红酒，Xanxus想看明天瓦利亚的作战队长大人头疼的样子，只是草草冲洗了手上的痕迹。房间里显得无比空旷，他在愤怒Squalo还没有过来，聒噪的向他汇报任务成功。  
时间一分一秒的过去。意大利的夜晚十分安静，小酒馆和商店这会儿也已经关门，窗外只有几只无家的鸟还在夜空中盘旋。  
没有风树叶都不再摆动，整个国家都好像陷入深眠。  
但Xanxus此时却有些想念平日里让他头疼的大嗓门，或者说，他不得不承认他很想Squalo。  
Xanxus心里默念着倒计时，思绪跟着机械表在转动。  
不知道是不是多年相处产生的心电感应，在他念到最后一个数的时候，窗外终于响起急促的脚步声。  
剑客打破了沉默的夜晚，撕扯开平静的假象，身上带着微弱硝烟的味道，但令人安心。他可能本想悄悄的回到自己的地盘，但压制不了嚣张的本性。  
Squalo刚刚从窗户里跳进来，看到自己房间里的那位不速之客，差点没有站稳。看到对方靠在床上，于是不满的大声吵嚷，和往常没什么不同。  
他身上还比较整洁，只是打结的发尾显示出刚刚发生的一场战斗。这对于第二代剑帝来说，已经算很狼狈了。  
Xanxus揽住他的腰让他靠近自己，Squalo身上还残留着些许弹药的味道，微弱的似乎被刻意的掩盖过。  
这种味道，这样作为杀手的狠厉，正是他最开始吸引Xanxus的地方，而各种不同于身份的细心更让他沉迷。  
Xanxus的手停留在他臀部上方，谁都知道即将发生什么。  
“等...等下！混蛋boss！你太任性了吧！”  
Squalo今天并不想做爱，说实在他出任务一整天，而且还不小心踩了敌方的陷阱。虽然伤的不算重，但留下的痕迹也很触目惊心，心里一边吐槽混蛋Xanxus一点也不懂事，一边手上抗拒着他的动作。  
两人的性生活从某种程度上来说还算和谐，Xanxus大多也会尊重他的意见，如果Squalo不想真做，Xanxus会自己想办法或者Squalo给他用腿解决。  
只是今天不知道怎么，Xanxus看起来非常着急。他望向他，像多年前那次初见，Squalo再次被这个坚毅的眼神所震撼。  
只是这次，Xanxus的眼神里似乎多了一点悲伤，但本质还是像一头雄壮的狮子。  
多年的纨绔生活让Xanxus的作风非常任意而为，一般也没有人敢忤逆他。  
Xanxus把Squalo压到床上，不顾对方的挣扎，掀开他干净的衣服。  
里面也被清理过，没有血迹，伤口也已经止血。  
他卡住Squalo的大腿，房间的床太过于柔软，他几乎整个人陷在里面，无法动弹。  
因为Squalo的反抗，Xanxus的衣服有些发皱，即使是寒冬这会儿他们也出了一身汗。  
Xanxus眼角发红，额上的汗流到眼睛旁，恍惚间就像是一滴眼泪。  
即使Squalo知道他的boss不会流泪，就算是儿时受人欺负，或是长大后发现自己的身世，Xanxus绝对不会允许这种伤害自己尊严的东西出现。  
鬼使神差的，Squalo用不是义肢的那只手抹去那滴汗水。心里想的则是，算了，这样下去没完。Squalo看着他猩红的眼睛，觉得反抗也没什么用，再一次默许了他的任性。  
Xanxus感受到推阻自己身体的力气小了一些，两个人都没有说话，但心照不宣。  
Xanxus牵起他的一只手。Squalo常年带着黑色的皮手套，今天也不例外。他不太喜欢把自己的手露在外面，因为手套看起来很酷。  
往常一旦boss有生理需求，他都会自己搞定好一切，尽量减少Xanxus的麻烦。只是今天刚刚结束一个任务，身上甚至还带着腥风血雨的味道，和外面刚刚停雨后沾上的潮气。  
Xanxus很急躁，他并不知道是不是自己一开始的拒绝惹怒了他。  
他们对于对方来说从来都不是一个温柔的情人。他们的性事里充斥着疼痛，疼痛中有更为畅快的快感。  
偶尔他们互相征服，都能在在对方身上汲取支配的愉快。  
通常两人的性爱里没有接吻这一项，毕竟他们都不是需要伴侣的温柔的人。  
因为Xanxus不会做很多事，尤其是关心、思念和在意，他的字典里缺失了这几个词。而Squalo只是单纯的觉得表达出来会很羞耻，不是他的作风。  
但此刻Squalo看到Xanxus褪下他的黑色手套，近乎虔诚的亲吻他的义肢，明明什么都感受不到，心脏却像是被抓紧一般。  
他说话难得的磕巴起来：“喂混蛋boss......这里没有知觉啊！”  
Xanxus看了他一眼，像是对他的不解风情有些嗔怒，但没有影响他的动作。Xanxus轻轻舔舐仿真的手指，透露出一丝从来没有被人发现过的包容。  
他的手腕异常敏感，仅仅是被轻轻触碰，Squalo就感觉全身像过了电一样，让他的身体起了反应。  
反常的混蛋Boss，反常的吻。  
这是......回应。  
从十四岁第一次见到Xanxus，他确定了要永久追随这个男人的步伐。如果Xanxus想要，他愿意付出自己的一切，包括情感。  
也可能是生活范围除了瓦利亚就是下一秒应该死去的敌人，他的全部几乎就是Xanxus。他的目光所及，他的执着，他的忠诚，都始终只有这一个人。  
他会虔诚的亲吻Xanxus的手背，除了礼仪，还有一点他的私心。  
Squalo没有想过Xanxus有一天会主动的回应他什么。  
他抬手触碰Xanxus脸上的疤痕，没有被拒绝。摇篮事件至今已经过去了很多年，彭格列和瓦利亚如今也只是平静隶属关系，似乎当年的事已被盖上一层浮土。但疤痕还在，Squalo永远都忘不了。  
冻伤的疤痕和周围正常的皮肤其实已经摸不出什么区别，只有闭着眼仔细触摸时才能稍微察觉出一点粗糙，但Squalo觉得这应该是他自己的心理作用。  
Xanxus抓住他乱动的手，俯身在他的锁骨上留下一个咬痕，这会儿才看着愉快了一点。  
“快点啊混蛋！我想睡觉！”Squalo不满的嚷嚷到，他觉得今天的Xanxus有点磨蹭。  
Xanxus挑了挑眉，给他一个熟悉的狠厉的笑容。拽着他的长发强行把他翻了过来，疼的Squalo骂出句脏话。  
不过这样才像平时的混蛋boss，Squalo心想，他可别是个受虐狂吧。  
Xanxus进入的很艰涩，没有润滑剂也没有认真做前戏的情况下，Squalo的身体并没有显示出平日里他们做爱时那样的高契合度。  
两头凶猛的顶级消费者本就不该结合，如果不是Squalo心甘情愿的臣服，强硬的后果自然非死即伤。  
他们都不太好受，Xanxus头一回遇到这种情况，但他也不想再等待。  
Squalo艰难的把枕头拽过来，垫在自己腰下。  
“动吧，混蛋boss！”  
Xanxus的动作依旧凶狠，像是要嵌进Squalo的身体里。两个人都没有说话，偶尔会有几声忍不住的闷哼，作为天然的催情剂。  
到最后Squalo被折腾的没有力气再动弹，双腿懒懒的挂在Xanxus身上，眼睛半睁半闭好像要睡着。  
Xanxus堵住他的嘴，两个人交换了一个深吻，就像寻常伴侣那样，好像是一件非常习惯的事。  
“就这样睡，”Xanxus双臂抱着Squalo的腰，没有用力但很难逃脱。Squalo想把他的长发捋到前面，被背后的人制止了。“垃圾鲛。”声音里似乎还带着一点笑意。  
他们绝对不会说出任何一句表达爱意的话，但也足够了。  
Xanxus愿意把天空给他，那Squalo也可以无条件的将大海送出。


End file.
